Find You
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Takes place during the flashback in X-Calibre. Kitty finds Kurt and tends to his injuries.


Disclaimer: I no own Wolverine and the X Men, etc, etc.

A/N: This story would not have been given to you without the catalyst idea from AkaJenny1, who sent me this idea and broke me from Writer's Block, yay!

FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU

~Find him, quickly, we don't have much time. ~

The Professor's orders urged everyone on as they searched the dark streets of a small German village.

Kitty and Rogue stuck close to one another as they searched.

"What are we lookin' for anyway?" Rogue questioned as they went around another corner on the cobblestone street.

Shadowcat shrugged, she was still new to this anyway, having only come to the Institute a few weeks ago, it was still amazing to her that she could walk through walls, when she _clearly_ remembered running into her bed post more than once as a child.

They both jumped when they heard the sound of jeering down the alley. Standing there in a stunned stupor, they watched as a crowd of people, no, scratch that, a _mob_ complete with torches and pitch forks chased after something bounding ahead on all fours.

The girls exchanged glances.

"You don't think…" Kitty left it hanging before they bolted after the crowd.

"Ah'll keep after them, see if ya can catch up to…whatever that was." Rogue told her. Kitty nodded and made a sharp right turn, running through the stone wall and into the next alley. She continued running, occasionally splashing through a puddle or two. She was suddenly very grateful she'd taken dance when she was younger seeing as without it, she would've been quite out of breath by now.

She ran out of the alley and looked to see that she was ahead of the mob that had stopped and was looking around for their quarry.

"Komm heraus Dämon!" (Come out demon!)Kitty couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could guess well enough.

Ducking back into the shadows, she looked around.

"Da ist er!" (There he is!) she gasped as she watched, what looked like a blue creature, leap from the shadows and continuing bounding down the streets, right past her.

She caught a glimpse of it before it ran past her, he was wearing torn clothing and blood splattered the ground causing her to feel a stab of worry. She had also caught sight of the fact that the poor guy was moving with an obvious limp.

Gaining a determined expression, she ran from her hiding place, after the young man. The mob cried out in surprise but she paid them no attention as she chased after the blue furred mutant.

She was catching up with him at the same time the mob was and she gasped as the mutant disappeared in a cloud of reddish black smoke. Her ears caught the sound of a 'bamf' the next alley over and she took another sharp turn, to the left this time, and ran through the wall to see a form trying, apparently, to melt into the wall behind it.

She couldn't see his face, but she could clearly hear him gasping for breath.

Apparently he didn't notice her, because he wasn't making any motions to bolt again, so she kneeled down carefully and started crawling forward, hoping not to startle him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly. It was no use though, the mutant gasped in surprise and, using surprising speed and agility, jumped from his hiding place, to the complete opposite side and into the light of a street lamp.

She now had a clear view of his demonic features, his startling gold eyes showing panic and fear even from their distance.

"Shh, shh, I'm not going to hurt you." She held her hands up in a placating gesture, speaking in soft, comforting tones.

He looked from side to side for a way to escape as he backed up. His fawn like feet caught on an uneven cobblestone and he fell back, hitting the ground with a gasp of pain.

"You're hurt." Kitty stated as she approached.

He continued to scramble back so she halted, going onto her knees about a meter away from him. Holding out her hand she smiled carefully.

"I'm not going to hurt you…Can you understand me?"

He stared at her, blood dripping down from a cut on his forehead and down his cheek. She bit her tongue at seeing how bad of shape he was in.

"Let me help you." She reached out slowly, hoping to convey that she meant no harm.

He swallowed, shaking badly, but let her come close enough to touch him. She gently cupped his cheek and used her free hand to wipe away the trail of blood.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He nodded slowly, before wincing, apparently the action hurt him.

"I'm Kitty." She told him as she activated the locator on her belt.

"Kurt…Kurt Vagner." He replied, his accent coming out.

She smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

He let out a careful breath, looking to the entrance to the alley with a worried expression.

"They won't get you." She told him.

He nodded again, much more carefully this time.

Kitty took off her backpack and opened it, quickly finding the first-aid kit she'd been charged with carrying. The others wouldn't find them for a little while, and until then, she didn't want any of his injuries getting infected.

"Do you mind?" she questioned, using her eyes to gesture to the many cuts, scrapes and burns he was sporting.

He shook his head and moved into a better position for her to get to his arms and upper body which were by far, the most scarred.

"This is going to sting a bit." She informed him as she wet a piece of gauze with disinfectant.

He sighed, "I know."

Kitty carefully started dabbing the cut on his forehead first, slowly moving down his torso and arms, and occasionally getting a fresh piece of gauze. Once all his injuries were clean, she wrapped them and helped him stand.

"You know, you're surprisingly agile for someone so banged up." She commented as they sat side by side on the other side of the alley.

Kurt chuckled without humor, "I have a high tolerance for pain, bezides, zis isn't as bad as eet could be."

She felt a stab of empathy, if he thought this was light, then what on earth had he gone through before?

She took his hand with hers and rubbed circles on the back with her thumb, she could feel him relaxing at the gentle ministrations.

"Vhy are you helping me?" he broke the silence.

She smiled, "I think the professor will be able to explain it a bit better, but we, the X Men," she explained, "came to help you."

"You're a mutant?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Vhat do you do?"

Biting her lip, she phased her hand through his before grasping it again.

He stared at their hands in slight awe, "Useful." He commented.

Kitty giggled, "You could call it that, but wait until you see what everyone else can do."

FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU FINDYOU

A/N: It's short, but I like it, and I might expand on it, I don't know yet.

Thanks again to AkaJenny1 and I hope you guys liked the story.

Please review!


End file.
